The Truth
by Gem Stoned
Summary: A little girl finds out the horrible truth about the animorphs... rated pg for a tad bit of violence.


**Authors Note: **This story is, like, fifty years into the future (when Rachel is 65) and she's all famous and everything, y'know what with her being a celebrity! :) R&R people! Also, I know there are only three chapters, actually there was going to be only one! Bwahuahhuahhuahhuah! 

_-CHAPTER ONE-_   
I sat there. Bored half to death. Listening to my grandmother give painfully long speeches about 'the war' and 'the good old days'. I almost fell asleep, luckily my mother was sitting next to me and kept on nudging me when I dosed off.   
"...Jake was a born leader, he lead us through all of the wars, it's a shame about his untimely death..." my grandmother continued.   
She was like some sort of celebrity. Actually she _was_ a celebrity. Yeah, sure she save the world single handedly from parasitic aliens. But who cares? Well, aside from the piles of media that came... It was one of those 'Animorphs Conventions', you know, the ones where crowds of people meet at the homes of the Animorphs (even the dead ones) and it's like some sort of press conference except it twice as boring.   
My mom noticed me yawn, "Honey, why don't you go look around the house?"   
"Yeah, OK," I said and got up. I headed to one of the staircases.   
This house was large. It was 'normal suburban house' turned mansion. My grandmother had wanted to live in her old house, the one she lived in as a kid. It was kind of suspicious, but then again all grandparents are weird.   
I walked through a long dark corridor. Stroking my hands against the walls as I strolled through.   
Then I came up to a door. A normal door. You know, wood frame, decorations carved it. But it was weird, it sort of made me want to go in, like it sort of called for me.   
I turned the door knob slightly, afraid of making the slightest noise in case someone heard me. I stepped in, it had this sort of damp smell, sort of musky, old and dusty. Like it hadn't been used for ages, but that didn't shock me, my grandma's house was known for it's age and size.   
"Rachel Anderson's overtly largely wonderful mansion!" That's what all the news papers say, even the kids at school comment about it saying stuff like, "What's it like to have a grand mom who lives in a house that's fifty five times the size of the white house?" or "I heard your grandmother's house is, like, the largest house on the planet!"   
OK, so all of that is true, but I don't know whether I can take it.   
I peered closer into the room, it was darkish, like sort of dark but not?   
"I wonder where all the boogey men are today," I said to myself as I walked further in. It was like some sort of bedroom, with an old bed and a little shelf with an even older computer next to it.   
I went to the computer, it looked like a MRG42 23.56, but then again it looked kind of old for that.   
I pressed the 'power' button and took a seat. What computer has a 'power' button anymore?   
The computer monitor flashed some written text:   
Username: Rachel   
Password:________   
I needed a password.   
_Hmmmm_, I said to myself, _I wonder what granny would use as her password..._   
Then it suddenly occurred to me.   
Tobias, her dead husband, the one she loved and cherished. The one who died in the war decades ago.   
I quickly typed in the name. And pressed the enter button.   
"Password accepted" it said.   
I scanned the desktop. So it wasn't a MRG42 23.56. A personal computer of some sort, but who uses a pc anymore? Then again, this computer was probably from my grandmom's teen years, and that was a _long_ time ago.   
I saw something. **My Diary **it was written, I didn't have to assume who it belonged to. I quickly double-clicked it.   
The software loaded slowly. Tick, tock, tick, tock...   
A program called 'Microsoft Word' opened, it asked for another password.   
"Geez, does she ever give up?" I wondered,   
I tried Tobias again.   
"Password denied" it said.   
Dan! Her father, yes! Granny was pretty close to her father - well at least until he was killed by the Yeerks.   
I tried it.   
Password denied.   
What was it that she said she liked to called her father? Something... Daddy!   
That was it, Daddy!   
I typed it up.   
"Password accepted"

_-CHAPTER TWO-_   
Words were written in a cute font, or something. I read.

_December 15th 2000_

_My name is Rachel._   
_I hate what I do. Another one dead - Yeerk, of course! - today, and I didn't even feel bad. The others are beginning to think I love the war, to an extent, I do but I don't. Do you understand? I just... I guess... but I hate what they are beginning to think of me. I hate it. I think, sometimes that I'm just going to snap, like I'm going to go mad, or something..._   
__

_December 20th 2000_

_Daddy came over today. To do some documentary on 'child abuse in the USA', I don't get it, he's beginning to ignore me, like I don't exist. Marco thinks he's been Yeerked, Jake didn't say anything and Cassie just said, "Don't worry, Rachel, he's probably all right," and what did she mean by that!? Was she implying that **my** father was being controlled by some creepazoid aliens? I can't have that, someone must die._

_December 25th 2000_

_I did it! Today on Christmas day! I killed Cassie, it didn't feel right, but who cares? The thrill! The excitement, everyone thinks she slipped and fell on the snowy bridge. Hah! I don't think so, Rachel is alive, but no one else will be!_

_December 26th 2000_

_Jake is acting all glum because Cassie's dead. But doesn't he see all of the opportunities? Now we don't have to worry about her and her obsessive interests in animals. And Marco's getting on my nerves, he suspects me, I can tell. So what am I going to do, you ask? Kill of course!_

_December 27th 2000_

_Marco is dead. Unfortunately I had to kill Tobias too, he got in the way, he was trying to stop me. But I stopped **him** all right!_

_December 31st 2000_

_Two left. Jake and Ax. Who to kill next? They suspect me of course, who wouldn't, but with power as much as mine, who wouldn't be scared. I guess, if someone just happens to find a dead body lying in the river, well..._

_January 5th 2001_

_Jake died easily. I just morphed, scared him half to death then finished him off. I wonder what I'm going to tell the world? I guess I'll just have to act scared and act like I'll be next. Ax has gone mad - not that he wasn't before - he can't live with out Jake, apparently that's how all Andalites are with their princes. I even managed to trap him as a flea, just convinced him to morph then told him Jake would be in soon. Madness is so joyful!_

_-CHAPTER THREE-_   
I couldn't read anymore. I was disgusted, the stories she told... she always said the other animorphs died in an accident or were killed in battle, and mysteriously she was the only survivor. Now she became famous, without the other animorphs to share...   
"Jennifer!" a voice hissed. I snapped my head around. Grand mother, looking ever so beautiful, she had been beautiful all her life and was going to stay that way.   
"Grandmother..." I said meekly.   
"What are you doing here!?" she demanded.   
"Um..."   
She peered closer at the computer screen.   
"I thought I told you never to go near this room!" she screeched.   
"Uh..."   
"You read it, didn't you?" she asked, "Oh, well, you'll just have to die like the rest of them..."   
She raised her gun barrel. And pointed it at me.   
"Aaaah!" I screamed,   
BANG!   
Pain. Surging pain. Disillusioned.   
Love. Love? I was disillusioned. I tried to make sense.   
I was lying on the floor, pressing my hand to my head and feeling the blood.   
Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Rachel. Animorphs. Death...   
I died that fateful night...   



End file.
